


Girls, Girls, Girls? Boys, Boys, Boys!

by Youthgoneoscarwilde



Category: Mötley Crüe, W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: Blackie Lawless - Freeform, Dancing, Grinding, Hot, Lingerie, M/M, Stripping, Teasing, boys in lingerie, fantasies, lap dance, lingrie, nikki sixx - Freeform, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde
Summary: Girls, Girls, Girls dancing down on the Sunset strip or rather boys, boys, boys....?
Relationships: Blackie Lawless/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. I am suche a good, Good boy! I just need a new toy

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but fiction and has nothing to do with the characters real life. It’s also not based on real events, I don’t make any money from it - I don’t wanna disrespect anyone’s private life, I also respect real relationships and peoples lives!  
> Lots of love A  
> Work Text:

Nikki had worked at strip clubs ever since he was sixteen, back then it helped paying to run of to L.A. and once he was there, it helped affording a living and supporting himself as long as he wasn’t making enough money from his music career. Over the time he had gotten quite good at what he was doing and when he arrived in L.A. could upgrade himself to better and longer dancing times and even got himself some regular guests. He was doing just fine dancing and stripping.

Though when he and Blackie Lawless started playing in a band and working on music together, Nikki had to find some excuses to not give away what he was doing. He couldn’t imagine what would happen if Blackie found out.  
He was sure that Blackie would never caught him working though, after all the other would never show up to a strip club when the poster outside would say that it was ,,Lady’s night“, but he had to be carful Blackie wouldn’t see him going to work. 

He usually worked the Friday night shift, as long as they were not playing a show and it paid him quite well. Friday was when the most men and woman came in, with their pay cheeks still heavy and their sweethearts at home thinking they were working longer.  
Nikki started his night by putting on his make up and teasing his hair, once that was done, he put on the high heeled boots he would otherwise wear for shows, high cut lace panties and some babydoll like top that would loosely fall over his chest and tummy, showing off everything underneath if the lighting was right. And making him look just perfect, not a too hard contrast between anything. 

Shortly after, he would hear his first song and step out on stage.  
The lighting played around the stage as he pressed his back against the pole, one arm grabbed it over his head and then slowly with spread legs he would move down the pole, until he reached the ground. He would turn over and with his legs bend at the knees to show of the heels he was wearing, crawl to the front row. Where he would start to flirt with whoever was sitting in there. Afterwards he would continue with his performance but today he didn’t got any further, he was just about to pull himself back up the pole, when he spotted someone in the crowd, who hadn’t yet seen him yet but would probably do so soon. 

His eyes winded at that and without a second thought he run off stage.  
,,Fuck, Fuck, Fuck” He murmured as he sat down on his table in the dressing room. ,, What’s going on? Why aren’t you out there?“ One of the girls that worked here and also danced when there was ,,Lady’s night“ Asked. ,,I...uhm... I can’t go out there. I saw somebody!“ ,, Oh, sweetie ex partner?“ Nikki was trying to find words but just shook his head. ,, I...can you go out there and dance for me?“ He could already hear his manager screaming at him for just running off stage but he didn’t cared right now. For he has just spotted Blackie fucking Lawless in the crowd, reaching over almost everyone with his size. He would have been screwed if Blackie would have discovered him. So fucking death. 

,,Of course, sweetie.“ The other stripper smiled at him and left for the stage that he was supposed to dance on right now. Nikki grabbed for a make up wipe and started to clean up his face, he needed to get out of here before Blackie would see him all dressed up for work.  
Once the make up was off he got back into his everyday things and headed for the door. He didn’t saw Blackie in the crowd when he went for the door, so he gussed that Blackie had gotten himself a private lap dance or something. 

When he was home he threw his stuff into a corner and banged his fists against a wall. ,,Fuck!“ He screamed, he needed to be more carful. He couldn’t get caught and especially not by Blackie Lawless.

On Saturday he had to work again and as much as he had hoped do skip, he was pretty sure he would get fired if he just didn’t show up after running off the other day. So he painted his face and put on his lingerie and boots and went for the stage. This time he didn’t spotted Blackie in the crowd and that helped him to focus on his work and getting money.  
What he didn’t knew was, that Blackie was still there, but sitting in the back where he could watch but didn’t get seen.  
Last night he had caught a glimpse of someone who looked pretty similar to Nikki, but the person had been off stage too fast for him to be sure. So he came back tonight to make sure his eyes hand seen something that wasn’t true.  
Though he was pretty fucking sure that it had been Nikki. 

And now he saw him, humping that pole, crawling around stage, throwing his lingerie onto the stage and flirting with other men in the crowd. Blackie kept his eyes on him while Nikki was giving it all to get those dollar bills. 

Looking back Blackie felt kind of stupid for not realising what Nikki was doing to get that money; he always sneaked out on weekend nights, he had tones of one dollar bills and let’s be honest; he had found some of Nikkis lingerie while he was Over at Nikkis once. He had sneaked around Nikkis bedroom once while the other had run down to the store to get whiskey. Back then he hadn’t seen the hints but now it was clear.  
,,That dirty slut.“ Blackie murmured, taking another sip of Beer. He had never thought about Nikki as attractive but now seeing this guy moving around stage, yeah, it did something to him. 

Nikki collected the bills off the stage and went back to the dressing rooms. Once he was there, he sat down in front of his mirror, hands running through his hair while he started to pick the dollar bills out of his panties that were put there while he had danced.

,,Nikki!” His manager busted into the room. ,, You have got a private dance.“ Nikki rolled his eyes but then nooded. ,, Give me ten minutes, I gotta fix my hair and change.“  
So Nikki fixed up his lipstick and put on a new set of lingerie and changed the boots for stiletto pumps. Once he was finished he went back out and made his way through the club to the private rooms.

Blackies eyes followed the movements as Nikki walked through the club, changed into a new set of lingerie and high heels, his red lipstick fresh now. The men was looking hot, just like some of the girls that came to their show and that Blackie loved so fucking much.  
For a moment Blackie wasn’t sure if he should follow Nikki or not but then his instincts won and he followed Nikki. Watching how his long legs looked in those delicious heels and stockings. At least until Nikki disappear in a private room.

Nikki half expected to see Blackie sitting in this room, ready to make fun of him, but instead was greated by an older men, probably in his mid 50s with greasy hair and a bear belly.  
Nikki got lots of these kind of guys, older and not the most attractive, keeping it a secret from their wives that they were lusting after young boys in lingerie. Which was okay for Nikki, he faked being horny and got tipped alright. In the end he forgot about the men and went to to next guy that was willing to pay for him to grind and dance in his lap.  
Sometimes he was lucky and got someone younger or someone who was older but attractive. Once or twice he had gotten boys that were just to his liking: tall, long hair and sharp cheek bones, with band shirts and leather pants; then he didn’t need to fake that he was turned on. One time he had allowed one of theses boys to take him home and do as he pleased.  
Now however he was just working to get money and needed to find a thought that would turn him on, so that he could deliver. He wanted and needed all the tips that he could get.  
He often thought about stuff he had seen in porn magazines or hot men and woman, which usually did enough to fake it for a fifteen minutes lap dance. 

There was some black in the guys hair, that was starting to fade into grey and Nikki closed his eyes for a moment as he stepped in front of him. It made him think of Blackie and maybe that was just the kind of Fantasie he needed right now, Blackie wouldn’t find out anyway, right?  
He has always thought that Blackie was rather attractive even if he was an asshole from time to time. And Nikki had seen photos Blackie had done back in New York, with Ace Frehley when they still lived door to door, well almost. They were supposed to be promo pics for a show or something, back when Ace wasn’t touring the world with KISS; Blackie and Ace were only covered by their guitars and when Nikki had seen those pictures he had jerked of half of the night. 

So he tried to imagine that Blackie was sitting in front of him or maybe in front of the stage. He looked the guys in the eyes and then without a secound thought, pressed one of his heels on the chair between the guys legs, right in front of his dick, his fingers trailed up the strangers throat until he reached his chin and made him look up, right into Nikkis eyes. Blackie would have liked it like this, Nikki was sure. Faking dominance, just so Blackie could grab for him and take the real control. He would do as he wanted, pushing Nikki down and ripping his panties down. Nikki had to moan at the idea of Blackie manhandling him and he could feel his dick hardening. The guy infront of him wouldn’t do that, not only because they were usually to shy but also because Nikki would beat him in the face if some stranger wanted to take control over him.  
,,You like that?“ He asked, as his hands wandered over his stocking clothed leg between the strangers legs. The men that he pretended was Blackie, started up at him without saying a word. ,,Want me to be your good lil‘ slut, don’t you?“ Nikki grinned, falling to his knees, hands grabed the other thighs and with a movement he pushed him self up by the others thighs again, his chest rubbing against the men’s crotch. ,,Do you want me to be good for you?“ His mouth was only millimetres away form the strangers and Nikki moved his hips in the most sinful way he knew. His eyes stared into the men’s, his hands pulling him closer by his flannel while he moved down into the others lap, his hips grinding against him. Nikki had to grin, his hands starting to move over his own body. Oh yeah, Blackie would have liked that,Nikki doing all the work for him, while he still clearly hold the dominance. The guy he was grinding against now didn’t hold any kind of dominance and if he wouldn’t have thought about doing this for Blackie, Nikki would have gotten pretty bored by now. The guy didn’t do anything for him and even though he could feel an erection pressing against his ass, he was sure that it wouldn’t be any fun for him. The guy would come into his trousers soon, stutter an excuse, give Nikki his money and then leave. Been there done that, Nikki thought.

His mind could only imagine the things Blackie would do to him. Beside this, once thing was clear, Blackie clearly wouldn’t come into his pants like he was fourteen, not just because Nikki was grinding against him. If he would have been into Nikki it would have get him going, but it would be forplay, nothing else.  
Nikki had once talked to one of the girls Blackie had fucked and even though a bit tipsy, she had told him almost everything about her night with Blackie Lawless. ,, He’s the god of fucking.“ She had Laughed at the end and then wandered off. Blackie wouldn’t have an orgasm because Nikki was humping against him. 

Nikki was right, the guy came shortly after, begun to murmur some nonsense and handed him some money before he flees the room.  
Nikki sat down in the chair the guy had just sit in and closed his eyes.

,,I always knew you had a little secret.“ Nikki turned around with big eyes when he heard Blackie. ,,You saw me yesterday, didn’t you?“ Blackie stepped infront of him. ,, I wasn’t a hundred percent sure, but I knew when they announced you as Nikki Feranna, not very creative.“ ,, It was enough until you showed up.“ Nikki murmured and Blackie had to grin.  
,, You knew that I would find out one day. You can’t keep things like this a secret from me.“ Nikki rolled his eyes. Blackie picked up the bills the stranger had thrown on the small table for Nikki before he left and started to count. ,, A hundred dollar? Not bad. Do you charge this much or are you that good?“ ,, I am that good.“ Nikki answered a challenging glitter in his eyes. ,, What’s your normal rate?“ ,, 50 dollar for a private lap dance.“ Blackie raised his eyebrow. ,, How much for you manager?“ ,, 40 percent of the 50 dollar.“ Blackie reached into his pocket and hold out 30 dollar. ,, You Manager dosent Know and if he did you wouldn’t have gotten more anyway.” Nikki looked up but then shock is head. He overplayed the shock that Blackie wanted to pay for a lapdance by him - surely this was a trick to make even more fun of him.

,, It’s 50, babe.“ ,, 30 now and 20 if you deliver.“ ,, 30 now and 50 when I deliver.“ Blackie wouldn’t pay this much for a joke. ,, Alright.“ Nikkis eyes shot up, that couldn’t be true, but Blackie didn’t seem to make fun of him anytime soon. Fuck it, he thought.

He got up so that Blackie could sit down and as soon as he did, Nikki pushed his high heels between Blackies thighs. Before he could fall to his knees, Blackie grabbed his leg and and leaned forward to lick up Nikkis legs, eyes locked with him. Nikki could feel hot tingles running down his back, but when Blackie let go of him he dropped to his knees and pushed himself back up by Blackies thighs. He sat down in Blackies lap, one hand holding the back of the chair the other wandering over his own body while he rocked his hips into Blackies. Blackies hands snapped forward to move up Nikkis hips. ,, No, touching, baby.“ Nikki whispered as he leaned in closer, lips almost touching. ,,Stop me.“ Blackie answered with a grin, as his fingers moved to snap open the clasp of Nikkis babydoll, but the other was faster and pushed his hands away. ,,No.“ Nikki got back up, moved behind Blackie and let his hands travel down the singers chest. ,, I always thought you would laugh at me if you found out, but now you are at my mercy.“ He whispered, his fingers moving over Blackies body as he moved back around, once in front oh him he reached to open his Babydoll as Blackie had tried to do before. 

Moving between the others legs he was about to open the clips of his garderbelt so he could take the stocking off once he had kicked his stilettos off but Blackie stops his movements. ,,Keep em on.“ He ordered.

,,Oh, so you Are that kind of guy.“ Normally he went for the babydoll and that was it, but then again Blackie wasn’t really work. He was fun. 

Nikki eyed the clock on the wall next to the door, his usually lap dances were fifteen minutes long and not a secound more if he didn’t get paid for another fifteen minutes. He had one minute left, so he sunk back down into Blackies lap, felt the others erection and started to move again. ,, You get me going, baby.“ Nikki took Blackies hand and pressed it between his own legs, he saw Blackie pupils growing and bis breath going faster. Then suddenly he got up. 

,,Wha“ Blackie stared at him. ,, Times up.“ Nikki said. ,, And I got another stage time, sorry.“ He whinked, pushed his hand into Blackies Front pocket and got a 50 dollar bill, just like promised. 

He pushed the money into the waistline of his panties and took his top before leaving Blackie alone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

,,That fucking cunt.“ Blackie murmured to himself. Fucking 80 dollar to get proven that Nikki was really knowing what he was doing and an hard on. He had never even paid 50 dollar for just fifteen minutes. He stared at the wall in front of him but then got up.  
He heard the speakers outside announcing Nikki once more and he decided that he needed to see it. The fucking tease got him running after him like some stupid groupie.

As he made his way through the club he stared at Nikki dancing and flirting with other guys. 

He pushed his way up to the front row and then scared the guy away who was sitting right at the front. He noticed how Nikkis eyes grew large as he saw him sitting there. 

Nikki noticed Blackie right at the fucking front, but then he also noticed the bulge in the others very tight jeans. All because of him. With a smirk he crawled to the front, he swung himself down from it until he was sitting in Blackies lap. He started to move his hips, while his hands moved up and down his own body, throwing his head back and exposing his throat. Blackie leaned forward and wanted to lick up Nikkis throat, but the other pushed him back up and shook his head. He leaned close, lips near Blackies ear and whispered: ,, No touching, babe.“ He let the fingers travel down Blackies front, until his fingers laid on the bugle in the others jeans and squeezed. ,, All That because of me?“ He asked with a grin, then got back up, standing in front of Blackie he took the others hand and pressed it between his legs before climbing back onto the stage.

He swung around the pole once more before he was called over by some guy, with a grin and spread legs he set before the men, took the ten dollar he was offered and tucked it into the hem of his stockings. The guy looked him up and and Nikki reached for his hand. He usually never let anyone touch him while dancing, it was a no touching rule, but he knew Blackie was watching him every move and he hadn’t been allowed to touch him. It would drive Blackie mad. The strangers hand traveled up his leg, stroking his inner thigh and letting a finger caress over the edge of his panties. Nikki winked at him and got back up, going back to his performance. He had one more song left and he saw how Blackie was staring at him like he wanted Nikki death, well also the guy that could touch him while Blackie himself couldn’t.   
So Nikki gave it all those last few minutes and let some more guys touch him. In the end he had panties full of money and a Blackie Lawless that must be burning inside. 

Back in the dressing room he pulled the money out of the panties and put it on the table, he looked at himself - he was glowing and the glittery bodyglitter had put on earlier was shining under the light. He kicked his stiletto heels off and for a moment looked around before grabbing the knee high boots he wore for shows and stripping; he would need them for the next show and had to take them back home with him. He pulled them over his legs and gave himself an inspection in the mirror once more, that black lingerie looked great with the boots. It was one of his favourite looks and his guests loved it, probably because they loved the way he would press his foot between their thighs and then slowly would open the zipper of his boots, revealing more of his stocking clothed legs. That never went wrong, they simply loved it all.

He set down to remove his make up when, with a loud bang, the door swung open and met the wall. Nikki looked up and grinned when he saw a very furious Blackie Lawless storm in. ,, How did you get in here?“ Nikki asked calmly, turning back to face the mirror and instead of removing his make up like he had planned, started to fix it. ,, You damn tease.“ Blackie growled, his chest moving rapidly and the bulge in his jeans was even more visible now. Nikki bit his lip to not smile. ,, You are not supposed to be her.“ He then answered. ,, Shut up.“ Blackie hissed, Nikki got up with a smile, facing Blackie and then walking towards him and at the same time forcing Blackie to walk back until his legs hit a chair and he was forced to sit down. Nikki grinned above him. ,, It’s 50$“ He said, Blackie rolled his eyes. ,, Don’t even think about it, these 80$ were more then I made at the last gig.“ Nikki leaned down, Lips almost touching Blackies. ,, So I am not worth it?“ He asked, his foot slowly pressing between the other thights. ,, I will give you something that’s better then 50$.“ He whispered back and when Nikki moved his hand to open the zipper on the boot between Blackies leg it was stopped. ,, Leave it on.“ Blackie whispered against Nikkis lip. ,, That would be 60$ Dollar.“ ,, It costs more if you keep things on instead of taking them off?“ With a wink Nikki sat down in the others legs, fingers stroking Blackies face, while his hips moved painfully slow. ,,Well, you are not the one in control, are you?“ Nikki asked then and Blackie could only chuckle. ,, You wish“ He murmured, Nikkis fingers slowly started do remove the top he was wearing. ,, How long?“ Blackie then asked, his dick painfully hard between his legs while Nikki did nothing but tease, his fingers now plucking and rubbing at his own nipples. He raised an eyebrow at the question. ,, How long have you been lusting after me?“ Blackie explained the question. Nikki locked eyes with him, a small groan escaping his lips as he kept playing with his nipples, dick rubbing against Blackies jeans. ,, I found that pictures of you and the Frehley guy, the ones you did for promo or something.“ Blackie smirked, hands grabbing Nikkis ass and starting to control the way Nikki moved against him. ,, You liked them?“ Nikki moaned as his dick rubbed against the zipper of Blackies Jeans. ,, Yeah, got me hard immediately. You didn’t published them for promo, did you?“ ,, We wanted to but the club we were playing at thought they were to homoerotic. But of course you dirty slut would like them.“ Nikki wanted to answer but he was handled around and pushed against his vanity. With a gasp he looked up and saw, in the mirror, Blackie pressing against him. Now he was the one getting teased. ,, I should fucking punish you, Sixx. For being a slutty tease all evening long. You have droven me mad, that silly dickheads touching you on stage, like they could do it for you. Old and greasy. They don’t do it for you, like I do, right? You don’t get hard thinking about them and you don’t get all that needy for them.“ Nikki looked at him through the mirror, Blackies jeans clothed dick was pressed against his ass and he slowly tried to rub his own against the vanity, however Blackie had a brutal grip around his hips and stopped him. He could only moan and he saw Blackies stupid grin at that. ,, I should leave you like this, all horny and hard, begging for cock. Or maybe I should tie you up first, so that you have to stay here, trying to hump that stupid vanity and willing to fuck whoever shows up. But you would probably enjoy this and I don’t like sharing, so I just gotta punish you differently.“ ,, Fuck me“ Nikki gasped, head hanging low and hair sticking to his face, he was breathing hard and god damn it, he needed Blackie. The other leaned down and pushed some hair away to whisper into Nikkis ear: ,, How about that; I will give you a good fucking but you won’t come, because I don’t allowed it and once I am finished, you will pull that panties of you back up and put on some street closed and I will take you back to my place, of course you won’t come, just like you kept me from coming all Evening. Once we we Are at mine, I might let you come, if you behaved like a good girl.“ Nikki closed his eyes as a shudder run through his body and he felt his dick twitch. Fuck, he had always been the one in control when he was with chicks and now he was here, at Blackies mercy and it was so much better then expected. 

That girl he had talked too some time ago was right, Blackie really was the god of fucking. He nodded unable to say anything and then Blackies fingers were pushed into his mouth and shortly after into him.   
Nikki groaned as Blackie prepared him and when he finally sunk into him Nikkis mouth hung wide open. Blackie pulled at his hair,forcing him to look up. ,, Keep your eyes on the mirror, I want you to watch yourself get fucked, little slut.“ With dizzy eyes Nikki stared at his reflection as he was rocked against the vanity. His glitter and hairspray can was knocked over and he looked like he was straight out of a porno; he could see Blackie behind him, completely dressed and only his dick out as set a brutal pace to fuck Nikki. Who was trying desperately not to come, Blackie was pushing just the right buttons. But then he felt Blackie coming in him, he moaned at felling and then the other was pulling Nikkis panties back up and giving a hard smack to his ass. Nikki had to close his eyes to not feel overwhelmed. 

,,Get dressed.“Blackie whispered and Nikki got up with shaking legs, he went for his shirt and leather trousers and wanted to put on some comfy shoes when Blackie shock his head. ,, You really do like those boots, don’t you?“ Blackie grinned, hand reached to grab Nikkis bulg through out his trousers. ,, I want you to keep them on when I fuck you at my place, later.“ Nikki would have answered something sassy but he was way to horny to give it much of a thought, so he allowed Blackie to walk him outside and climbed onto the others motorcycle. God, he had to keep his eyes closed and his arms tightly around Blackie, because he was still that damn horny. 

He walked up the stairs to Blackies flat with wobbly legs. The other close behind him. ,, You know, maybe I should go to bed now. You could have the sofa.“ Blackie said with a grin, as he opened the door. ,, Dont you dare!“ Nikki hissed, hands already trying to push Blackies shirt up and over his head. 

The door feel shut behind them and Nikki was pushed into the direction of the singers bedroom. When his legs finally hit the frame of the bed he was pushed down and looked up to see Blackie slowly undressing himself. Nikki stared up at him, his eye moving over every inch of skin that was revealed and then Blackies fingers were ghosting over him, slowly taking his shirt off and then somehow managing to get his pants off without taking the boots off. 

Nikki stared at him with dizzy eyes as Blackie moved over him and slowly pushed into him. ,,Oh“ Nikki made, his boots clothed legs automatically wrapping around the others hips. He hold onto the Bedframe as Blackie started to fuck into him, hitting just the right spots and fuck, Nikki couldn’t stop himself from moaning and screaming, especially not when Blackie was fucking him that good, while whispering into his ear what a dirty slut he was and how Blackie couldn’t stand all the other men touching him. 

When Nikki finally found release, Blackie was still fucking into him and Nikki could only lay there and take it, until finally the other collapsed onto him, hot breath tickling Nikkis neck. ,, Next time you Act like that on Stage, I will punish you right there.“ Blackie murmured into his ear and Nikki could only grin, fingers moving through Blackies dark hair. ,, Yeah? Do you think I will allow you to fuck me again?“ Blackie moved up, hands pressing next to Nikkis head, lips close. ,, You don’t make the rules, Baby. At least not when you are with me.“


End file.
